The present invention concerns a helical reamer intended in particular to give the desired shape to the medullary cavity of a hollow bone.
The cavity intended to be given a conical shape must pre-exist or must be previously created with a traditional drilling instrument, since the main function of the reamer of the present invention is not to drill a hole.
A drill bit is already known which has the disadvantage of penetrating the side face of the bone when the medullary cavity is curved inwards. If the point of the bit is rounded, so as to prevent any perforation, the bit can jam and the bone can break.
The invention overcomes these disadvantages by means of a reamer having a high degree of safety, which can follow the curve of a medullary cavity while remaining centered.